


decadence

by pretense



Series: KINKTOBER 2016 [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretense/pseuds/pretense
Summary: Wakatoshi can’t take his eyes off Satori. He hasn’t been able to for the better part of more than a decade and he isn’t about to start tonight. Even if Satori is halfway across the room. Especially if Satori is taking body shots off a topless Eita.Class reunions are weird.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 29 - WATERSPORTS/OMORASHI  
> [Original post.](http://hopaiskalos.tumblr.com/post/152597519431)
> 
> i tried to be witty with the title  
> but it ended up sounding too serious  
> just like toshi-kun lol

Wakatoshi can't take his eyes off Satori. He hasn't been able to for the better part of more than a decade and he isn't about to start tonight. Even if Satori is halfway across the room. Especially if Satori is taking body shots off a topless Eita.

Class reunions are weird.

* * *

 

“Wahooo!”

Satori crows, body bending back and shaking, shoulders hitched up. He gasps, airing the hot flush of alcohol down his throat. The crowd cheers with him, a few claps on the back makes him stumble but Satori remains upright. He ruffles Eita’s hair (recently dyed an atrocious ash blond) as the next chick in line steps up. She licks the salt off Eita’s neck, downs her shot, and sucks the lemon wedged between his lips. Satori gives her a high five and she leaves with a wink at Eita as the line moves forward.

“Why did I let you talk me into this?” Eita manages to ask before Satori places another lemon wedge in his mouth.

“Because you just broke up with they-who-must-not-be-named and I’m a great friend.” Satori claps Eita’s shoulder, hollering. “Orders up!” for the next guy.

The body shots keep on going and Satori slinks through the crowded bar they’ve rented for the night, picking up finger food as he goes. He bumps into Reon and spends five minutes gushing about the five o’clock shadow his former teammate now sports.

“How many drinks have you had?” Reon laughs once Satori stops to catch his breath, face flushed red enough to match his hair.

“Two, twenty, I don’t know.” Satori shrugs noncommittally.

Reon shakes his head. “Better pace yourself, man. You remember the last time we went drinking.”

Satori squints at him. Actually, no, Satori does not remember much of the last time they went drinking. That time was kind of a blacked out blur in his memory which is enough of a warning on its own. “Alright,” he (partially) concedes. “But let’s have one drink, me and you, just to get you loosened up for the party.”

“One drink,” Reon huffs. “I bet you say that to everybody.”

“Maaaybee~”

* * *

“There you are, Toshi!”

Wakatoshi doesn’t budge in the slightest when Satori all but crashes against his side. His drink sloshes a little, over ice cubes and glass, but otherwise remains in place. “Satori.” He lets his free hand catch the redhead’s chin, turning his face towards him.

Satori giggles. “I think I drank too much already.”

“Your breath smells of alcohol,” Wakatoshi tells him, leaning close enough for their noses to touch.

“Oops!” Satori pulls back, clapping both hands over his mouth. He blinks wide, dilated eyes at Wakatoshi, squashing his own cheeks as he drags his hands off to press them together in some cutesy apology. “Sorry~” He winks.

“It’s alright.”

“You two are really something.”

“Hmmmm?” Satori peers over at Wakatoshi’s other side, his expression perking up when he sees who it is. “Hayato! Long time no see!” His eager grin quickly subsides however, when his gaze loops around the rest of the table. “Wait a second. Did I intrude on the pro-athlete table?”

“Oh, come off it,” Hayato chides. “We’re just chatting.” He slides a plate of peanuts and chips over. “Here, have some.”

To that, Satori pats Wakatoshi’s chest. “I’ll be getting some, don’t worry.”

Someone spits their drink on the other side of the table. The women titter and blush. “Oh my.”

Wakatoshi looks down where Satori’s hand is pressed over his heart, feeling pure heat pulsing through his veins. “Do you want us to leave early?”

“Please.” Hayato has retracted the offered snacks, holding them close to him for protection. “Please do.”

“Not before we have a toast,” Satori declares. “To Hayato’s starter position!”

A glass is passed to Satori’s hand, filled with something transparent and peppered with mint leaves. The whole table raises their drinks, shouting ‘Cheers!’. Wakatoshi drinks accordingly. He’s not entirely fond of the taste, nor of the heat that floods his body with each gulp, but it’s over in an instant so he doesn’t really mind. He puts his glass down and holds a hand up to reject a refill offer. Satori reaches across him again to put the ‘borrowed’ drink back, arms locking around Wakatoshi in an embrace once he’s done.

“Now, do you want us to head home?” Wakatoshi adjusts his stance when Satori rests his head on his shoulder.

“Not yet, not yet,” Satori purrs, body pressing closer. The cocktail of drinks he’d consumed has his head feeling light. Like a hot air balloon rising off his burning body. His chest feels particularly warm. “It’s rare for Toshi to socialize outside of matches and prescons. Take your time. Let me be your armpiece for a while.”

“Are you feeling sleepy?” Wakatoshi traces a finger down Satori’s cheek, admiring the high blush that colors it.

“Mmn, don’t use your bedroom voice here~ It’s hard keep my hands off of you as it is.”   

“Your hands are literally around him right now,” Hayato helpfully points out, getting Satori to stick his tongue out at him in retaliation. Hayato laughs. “Hey, seriously, you two should get a move on.”

“How can you deny that face, Tendo-kun?” A guy who used to be on the baseball team nudges him.

“Ushijima’s been watching you all night,” another -- one of the pro-gymnastics girls -- adds. “He thinks he’s being subtle but he really isn’t.”

“You were looking out for me~?” Satori preens, his half-lidded gaze sends Wakatoshi’s heart beating wild.

“Of course.”

“Ahh! You’re too much~ Let me give you a kiss, Toshi~” Satori does just that, mashing their lips in a brief artless kiss. He’s pulling back when Wakatoshi’s arm tightens around his waist, reeling him back in, hot mouth swallowing his surprised yelp.

Satori’s eyes are wide, Wakatoshi’s dark. They part as someone whispers “So that’s a Cabbage Roll Man” to hums of agreement.

“Hayato, I think we’ll be making our leave after all~” Satori couldn’t suppress his grin if he tried.

“That’s what I’ve been saying.”

Satori grabs Wakatoshi’s hand as the man nods to the others around the table, excusing their departure.

“Oh!” Satori whirls back, remembering something vital. “Hayato, look after Eita won’t you?”

“What? Why?”

“I left him doing body shots by the bar.”

“You _what_?!”

* * *

About halfway through the ride home, Satori finds another problem has come up. Aside from the stiffness in both their pants, that is. Maybe this is karma for leaving Eita back there, or for all those ‘just one drinks’ he lied about. Fact is, he needs to piss.

And fast.

Satori shuts the front door, ready to bolt but there’s suddenly a big beefy arm in his way. It cages him in, an equally robust body pushing him back against the wood. A hot mouth latches under his jaw, a testament to his partner’s state of arousal that he goes for the kill from the get-go. The scrape of teeth, the feel of them sinking in and marking him gets Satori keening, electricity jolting down his spine, blood rushing to his cock. His bladder weighs insistently on his prostate at the same time. Satori makes a strangled sound, lost in a most confusing state of arousal.

“Satori.” Wakatoshi slows down, pulling away just enough to press their foreheads together. “Are you ok with this?”

“Y-Yeah, of course, why wouldn’t I--”

“You have this weird expression.”

“Well, you know...” Satori averts his gaze. You don’t normally say these kinds of things unless you want to kill the mood but… He squeezes his legs together. He’d really rather not accidentally make a mess on their sheets. “Nature’s calling.”

Wakatoshi’s gaze trails low, finding the evident bulge in Satori’s pants without so much as raising a brow. Experimentally, he nudges his leg against it, making Satori hiss and hold on to his shoulder.  “It’s bad to hold it in.”

“Then maybe, _ah_ , you shouldn’t be bearing down on _ah- Toshi!_ ” Satori screeches when Wakatoshi proceeds to unbutton his jeans. “What are you _doing_?”

It’s easy to miss the smile curled at the corner of Wakatoshi’s mouth but it’s there, matching the playful light in his eyes. “I’m helping you out.”

“I can take a quick trip to the bathroom myself, thanks.”

“No.”

“No…?”

Wakatoshi holds his gaze.

 

Two minutes later, he’s naked in the shower, back pressed against the cold tiles, Wakatoshi’s fist working him up. It's weird being dry in the shower like this, so Satori turns the nearest knob clockwise, spraying water over both of them. He turns it off just before the temperature gets too hot, leaving both of them inside a fogged up stall.

It’s wet, wet, _wet._ His cock throbs, bladder still achingly full, triggered by the sound and feel of running water. Satori pulls at damp and short-cropped hair, all but shoving Wakatoshi's face against his to meld their lips together.

Wakatoshi groans into his mouth, vibrations coursing through every stretch of muscle. A hand lands on his wrist, long fingers sliding between his knuckles, slowing him down. Satori chews on his bottom lip, biting and tugging hard to leave bruises in the morning, swallowing the groan that tumbles out. There's a leg between his thighs now, pale and thick, he's grinding against it before he could think twice, muscle memory spurring his high-strung body into action.

Satori’s hair is darker when wet, hanging past his forehead in clumps. Wakatoshi combs through them with his fingers, slicking them back and massaging his scalp. The gesture has Satori easing off his mouth, purring like a pet though his eyes hold darker intentions. Satori soon braces himself with both hands on the wall, giving breathless reminders for Wakatoshi to “Be careful, careful…”

He kisses Satori’s nape to calm him, one hand holding down the base of Satori’s cock to keep him from spilling while the other one guides his own prick inside the puckered entrance.

Wakatoshi is careful, but he is also huge and a tad inebriated. With Satori’s begging, he sets a quick rhythm, sliding deep with each thrust. His name echoes across the tiles, sometimes broken, sometimes shouted. Satori’s flushed complexion blooms purple under his ministrations, the color reminds him of their old uniform.

A hand wraps around his middle, it's palm clutched over his heart. Satori thinks it's sweet. He withdraws one hand from the wall so he could hold Wakatoshi’s, angling his hips for easier access. Without the stopper, Satori’s orgasm is pumped right out of him, whole body shaking like an earthquake.

He likes to watch Satori’s expressions when he gets like this. Pure ecstasy and then some. Satori’s ass tightens around Wakatoshi’s dick a second time.

The sound is unmistakable, a steady stream hitting the tiles between their feet.

Wakatoshi’s nose finds its way behind the shell of Satori’s ear, breathing him in, bodies pressed close.

* * *

The shower rains lukewarm over them, rinsing off semen and sweat. Satori washes Wakatoshi’s back, massaging the thick cords on his shoulders, tracing the deep ridges of muscle all the way to his front.

Wakatoshi tilts his head back, welcoming the spray of water over closed eyelids and a slightly parted mouth, feeling Satori’s face buried between his shoulder blades.

“That was kind of embarrassing, huh?”

He takes up the wandering hands splayed over his stomach, lacing his own thick fingers through the spindly digits. “It was fine. Don't be embarrassed.”

Satori squeezes their hands together, transferring soap suds. “Next time, I swear I won't drink too much.”

“Alright.”

They stand together, letting exhausted bodies cool. Just as he assumes Satori is about to fall asleep on him, Wakatoshi carefully extracts himself from their embrace.

“Let me wash your back now.”

“Okaaay~”


End file.
